What?
by your guardian writer
Summary: Danny heared Sam singing a song that she dedicated to Danny. What's this a date... whatsup with Vlad
1. chapter 1

(Sam's POV)

I was heading to school, as always I look lazy but still excited. Every morning I always go to school frowning. I'm gothic what do you expect? A slut and shallow girl like that Paulina, the one that Danny has a crush on? Wait am I getting jealous? Danny is just my best friend.. what if he could be more? All of a sudden my frown became a smile just because of one person. The person with black raven hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. "Hey Sam, whatsup?" it shouted. Who else but my other best friend Danny.

"Nothing much, you?" I said

"I tried to study on my own but still I fell asleep again," Danny said

"You tried to study, that's new," I said, trying hard not to laugh but I couldn't. I saw Danny's face with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed.

"Danny, lighten up. You know I'm just fooling around, besides I had a great start this morning." I said

"Really, how?" Danny asked

"Because someone special said hi" I said, oh no I hope he doesn't think that he's the 'someone special'.

"Really, who and where?" Danny said. Oh my gosh he is so dense.

"Never mind" I said. Danny walked beside me. I can't believe it. He is so dense, now I know the reason why he doesn't notice that I LOVE HIMdamn it.Okay,., did I just thought of that? Well who could blame him, it's all because of his beautiful blue eyes and he is hot, a hot idiot.

Finally I could get back home. I walked back home without Danny and Tucker. Both of them had detention, I don't wanna know what they did. Last time they were caught sneaking in the girl's bathroom. Their so stupid Danny can go ghost and be intangible, and then they could see it live.

I went to my room and fell asleep. When I woke up, it was already 7:20. I had nothing to do so I just grab my recordable diary and my guitar. All the songs that I have recorded are my feelings for the day. I didn't know that Danny was in my house. My door was left half open so he was just standing there, beside the door so he couldn't be seen. I turned on the recorder and said.

**Hey, so here I am, about to record the song that I feel in this day. This song is about a dense guy who couldn't realize that I love him. So here it goes **

**Never been in love **

**Cause a girl like me **

**Never had someone to care for **

**Never thought there could be **

**Someone special for me **

**But now I'm all in love **

**Cause a girl like me waited patiently**

**For someone **

**Someone to care for me **

**And there will never be **

**No more lonely **

**No more just me **

**I've been there before **

**Ain't going no more **

**And now that you're here **

**I never wanna say, goodbye love **

**Never want to be without you **

**No more crying **

**No denying **

**I'm in love with you **

**And now that you're here I **

**I never want to say goodbye love **

**Now it's time for me **

**To find out what a first time love could mean **

**A little scared, but it's cool **

**Cause it's worth it **

**Now I finally fell in love **

**And I know that it **

**Gots to be for real (for real) **

**It's the way that I feel **

**So come share my world with me **

**So there will never be **

**No more lonely **

**No more just me **

**I've been there before (oh) **

**Ain't going no more **

**And now that you're here **

**I never wanna say goodbye love **

**Never wanna be without you **

**No more crying **

**No denying (no) **

**I'm in love with you **

**And now that you're here **

**I never want to say goodbye love **

**So I'm standing here **

**Arms open wide **

**Ready to give my heart **

**I'm sure this time **

**Love's gonna last for life **

**Baby, I know things change **

**And that life needs some rain**

**But the clouds are gonna clear **

**And the sun is gonna shine again **

**(shine light on our love, baby) **

**So let's make this last forever **

**No more lonely **

**No more just me **

**I've been there before **

**Ain't going no more **

**And now that you're here **

**I never wanna say goodbye love **

**Never want to be without you **

**No more crying **

**No denying **

**I'm in love with you **

**And now that you're here **

**I never want to say goodbye love**

_**I only hope Danny loves me back. **_

_**-Samantha**_

When I finished recording, somebody opened the door and said. "Don't worry Sam" Danny said, "I love you to". I can't believe it, is this true?

* * *

Please review. I bet you would kill me right now for the insults i gave Danny, huh. 


	2. chapter 2

Hey, missed me! I'm sure you did.lol.. Anyway here is chapter two. Please read & review.

* * *

(Still Sam's POV) 

I was startled, wondering how long has he been standing there. "What" I said, oh great what will he think of that reaction. "Your voice was great Sam, I really liked it" Danny said. "Thanks" then I stood up. Danny walked closer to me, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He hugged me and said, "I'm sorry for being so dense." I hugged him back, resting my head in his shoulder. I moved my head a little closer to Danny's face. He looked at me with his blue eyes, I can sense warmth and love in them. I felt his face getting closer to mine.

Our lips touched. It felt like the world melted away. His kiss is giving me weak knees. So warm, so tender. I never thought he would love me back. I just imagined it. This proves real life is better than imagination. Oh no my lungs are screaming out for air.

It lasted for three minuets but felt like three days. I smiled at him then he smiled back. So cute. " I love you Sam" Danny said. "I love you too" I replied.

(Danny's POV)

Her voice was amazing. I never thought she could sing that well. She said she loves me. It's just right that I would love her in return. She's right I am dense, all the signs she gave me. I never understood it. There I was in her room and FINALLY KISSED HER FOR REAL. It felt great. I hoped it lasted more than just 3 minuets. She is so amazing. Her lips are so soft.

I'll be sweet to her tomorrow. It's all that I could do for being so dense. Great now I can't sleep because I'm thinking about her.

* * *

Too short isn't it? Chapter 4 will be great, trust me. Please review! 


End file.
